Pregunta o responde
by Arix-di-Angelo
Summary: LA TERCERA TEMPORADA DE QUE QUIERES SABER! porque ustedes lo quisieron aqui vengo de nuevo, retos, maldades, torturas, ETC, ETC esta vez sin limites algunos, BH7 con nosotros e invitados especiales cada episodio pasa, lee y tortura a los partcipantes XD MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA COF COF MUJAAJAJAJAJJAA COF COF XD (ocs de varias de mis historias) AVISO! historia en paro hasta nuevo aviso
1. Chapter 1

_**Pregunta o responde**_

Amy: hola, y porque me convencen demasiado aquí estoy con la tercera temporada de este hermoso y sensual fic, y porque el contrato lo dice los participantes…. *saca tarjetas* desde quien sabe dónde Emma Overland mi amiga

Emma: hola

Amy: desde a quien le importar Mike Iceberg

Mike: hola

Amy: desde, no se… Sarah y María

S/M: hola

Sarah: nosotras somos tus ayudantes oficiales no sé qué hace aquí Emma

Emma: tu cállate intento de pelirroja

Sarah: YA VERAS TE VOY A MATAR

Amy: mátense si quieren no me importa

Mike: es mi idea o Amy está más gruñona de lo normal

Sarah: esto me huele a problemas en el paraíso ¿Qué te hizo Hiro?

Amy: ese pedazo de $%#" me termino

Todos: ¡QUE!

Amy: si se aparece por aquí juro que lo mato

*entran los BH7*

BH7: hola

Amy: ahí estas maldito

Hiro: Amy espera no era mi intención

Amy: TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO

*Hiro huye*

Amy: regresa si eres hombre

Hiro: entonces no lo soy *se va corriendo*

Amy: no me esperaba eso, Sarah sigue sin mí

Sarah: Oki,

Amy: *se va*

Sarah: bienvenidos a PREGUNTA O RESPONDE, soy Sarah Elisa Snow su nueva conductora

María: y yo soy María Frost su hermana mayor

Sarah: y juntas somos las hermanas Frost

Mike: pero esto está en la cuenta de Amy

Sarah: déjame disfrutar mi pequeño tiempo de fama Mike

Mike: ya que

Sarah: y con nosotras los participantes, ELSA, ANNA, KRISTOFF, OLAF, SVEN, HANS Y MARSHMALLOW

Maria: JACK FROST, NORTE, BUNNY, TOOTH, MEME, PITCH, JAMIE Y SOPHIE

Mike: TADASHI, GOGO, HONEY, FRED, WASABI, ALLISTER, CALLAGHAN, BAYMAX, CASS, ETC, ETC

Emma: olvidaste a Hiro

Mike: no sabemos si regresara vivo

Todos: razón

Sarah: esperamos sus reviews con anisas y en el siguiente episodio Amy ya estará aquí

Amy: Noup regrese

Todos: ¿y Hiro?

Amy: ese torpe no volverá

Hiro: ¿Por qué termine contigo si sabría que me dolería?

Emma: ¿el corazón?

Hiro: no los golpes

Amy: esperamos sus reviews con ansias

Todos: hasta luego

Hiro: ¿serias mi novia?

Amy: cállate ya no caeré en ese juego

ATT: Amy


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo 1 _

Amy: ¡regrese! *regresa con zapatillas kamikazes, fierros golpeadores de parejas felices, etc.* y estoy preparada para todo

Hiro: siento un mal presentimiento y me va a doler

Amy: no te hare nada, esto es para el capítulo del fic yaoi, hola personitas bellas aquí estoy de nuevo les extrañe demasiado

Mike: Amy *llega con un ramo de rosas*

Hiro: ¡por que le traes rosas a mi novia!

Mike: ya no es tu novia

Hiro: claro que si

Amy: dejen de decidir por mí, no necesito a alguien para ser feliz

Todos: *poker face*

Amy: ¿saben? ¡Me pararon 3 cosas buenas! 1- logre olvidar a Hiro

Hiro: ¡por que!

Amy: y 2- ya vi frozen fever y la cenicienta, y cosa rara fui al cine con mi mamá a ver BH6 y ¿Qué creen? Le gusto, aunque no dice bien el nombre de Tadashi

Tadashi: me dice Wuarashi

Amy: y eso no me lo esperaba XD... pero nah fue lindo verla con ella, y 3- aprendí a usar Paint Tool Sai y ya puedo dibujar ahí

Sarah: pero ahora con las preguntas de la temporada pasada

Amy: ah claro

*dragonaj*

Hola hace mucho que no dejo un review pero... en fin jackson overland frost cásate conmigo elsa no me mates/crea una pared de hielo/ tengo poderes de hielo

Elsa: ¡nada me detendrá con matarte! *le lanza picos de hielo*

Dragonaj: y jack tienes el numero de hiccup mi mejor amiga y yo, que de por si se llama amy,

Jack/Hiccup: ahm ¿gracias?

Amy: Amy es un nombre demasiado común

Dragonaj: queremos arreglar unas cuentas con el/aparece mi amiga amy con su dragón y yo con el mio con los puños y bate de béisbol/

Todos: WOW

Dragonaj: y hiro tienes una novia ya se llama victoria si quieres llamame

Amy: cálmate, cálmate Hiro ya no es tu novio cálmate

Hiro: no te calmes, no te calmes sigues siendo mía

Dragonaj: Y te dire donde encontrarla

Hiro: gracias

Amy: ¡tan rápido te olvidaste de mí!

Hiro: Sip

Amy: ¡te voy a matar maldito! (se abalanza con un cuchillo)

Hiro: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Errores técnicos)

Amy: jeje perdón

Dragonaj: tadashi llamame es tu reto

Tadashi: ok *Emma le arroja un celular* ¡oye al menos me lo hubieras dado con cariño!

Emma: nah

Tadashi: hola… hola Dragonaj, solo quería decirte hola y que eres hermosa

Honey: ¡que le dijiste!

Tadashi: n-nada Honey tranquila JEJE ¡AMY AYUDAME!

Amy: nah

Tadashi: *huye antes de que Honey lo mate*

Dragonaj: ahora sin mas me despido dragonaj fuera/salgo volando por una ventana/.

Todos: WOW, ASOMRBOSO

Amy: jeje gracias por tu review bye

Emma: ahora vamos con

*LaReinedesNieges*

Jelsa ( Jack y Elsa): jejejeje adivinen... acabo de hacer una historia jelsa sobre embarazo asi que decidan, ¡quieren que sea niño o niña?  
Solo uno de los dos :3

Jelsa: no porque serán gemelos

LaReine: Villanos: Todos los pueden golpear hasta que se desangren en el suelo (yo incluida)

TODOS: (Tadashi vuelve) A LA CARGA

LaReine: y déjenme decirles soy la más fuerte de todo mi grado, somos 100 o 150 niños, yo me encargo de Callighan  
*ESTO ES POR MATAR A TADASHI**MALDITO PEN****

TODOS: VAMOS A MATARTE MALDITO PENDEJO

Callaghan: el error fue de él

Amy: retira lo dicho maldito *prepara un cuchillo* si te mate una vez te volverá a matar

(3 horas después de matar a Callaghan)

LaReine: BYE XD (doy miedo :3)

TODOS: SEH

LaReine: LOS AMO!

Todos: te amamos

Amy: gracias amiga por tu review ahora vamos con

*Fer*

Awwwww,por que? No es justo,no es justo.  
Bueno,sólo me queda despedirme yo también:  
No sabes cuanto ame el fic ,me reí hasta llorar viendo sufrir a hans y por tus ocurrencias.

(Ponen música sentimental)

(Todos empiezan a querer llorar)

Fer: Sin embargo,están cordialmente invitados a...MI CORONACIÓN(seh, ya cumplí la mayoría de edad)la próxima semana

Amy: ¡qué bien feliz cumple! a mí me falta para tener los 14 años

Sarah: no celebra su cumple

Amy: no me gusta

Fer: Ni creas que te libras de mi,ehh  
Espero volver a verte pronto  
Bye

Amy: jeje ya me acostumbre bueno gracias Fer y feliz cumple gracias por tu review

(Cambiando set a la tercera temporada)

Amy: bienvenidos a pregunta o responde soy Amy-Chan Tanaka ex – de Hamada y bienvenidos a la nueva temporada

Todos: (celebrando)

*Jackelsa Jelsa*

Holis que bueno que sea ya la tercera temporada

Amy: sep

J.J: maldito hiro te voy a pagar de lo que le hiciste-saca el fierro golpeador de parejas felices y empieza a golpear a hiro-

Hiro: AHHHHHHHHHHHH AYUDENME

Todos: *silban para disimular*

J.J: y quien es esa maldita por quien la remplazaste a Amy-saca el repeleperras pro-que la voy a hacer pagar con el repeleperras pro esa-empieza a hablar la pulserita versión 5s evolution-maldita perra hija de puta bien pendeja de seguro es una zorra barata de barrio

Hiro: no salgo con nadie, aun me gusta ella (léase Amy)

J.J: mejor la llamo dime su... Oh no donde esta mi celular lo perdí no mis llaves ahhh lo encontré jajaja bueno empecemos con los retos a los villanos

Villanos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

J.J: a tooodos a ustedes los pueden torturar como quieran excepto hiro el no les puede hacer nada ya que estoy enojada con el

Hiro: Awww, ¿Por qué?

Amy: me quieren mucho y me lastimaste

Hiro: pero

J.J: haci que hiro junto con los villanos pueden ser torturados como quieran

Buenos: SIIIIIIIII

Villanos y Hiro: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

/2 horas después/

(Los villanos están medio muertos)

J.J: bien pregunta a Sophi cuantos años tienes

Sophie: 3/1 (lease3 y medio)

J.J: que es una niña bien

Sophie: si

J.J: a Jamie como supiste que era Jack si no sabias nada de el ni sabias que controlaba la nieve

Jamie: bueno, ahmmm mi mamá me contaba sobre eso y al ver la nieve se me vino a la cabeza

Todos: ahhh

J.J: amo el tadashiro pero estoy enojada con hiro

Amy/Emma/Sarah: Awww, queremos Tadashiro

J.J: bien odio el tadaelsa a quien le guste va a tener que ser novia de hiro jajajaja

Amy: *silba y todos la miran* ¿Qué? bueno si me gusta el Tadelsa

Jelsanaticos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

J.J: soy bien mala Elsa cántame la de wiggle

Elsa: oki

(unas horas después)

Amy: holi bueno ahmmm, Sorry no la encontré TTwTT

Todos: AWWW

J.J: olaf una pregunta por que eres tan inocente

Olaf: no lo sé…

Todos: AWWWWWWWWWWWW

J.J: gogo te gusta hiro? Es que te ves muy pegada a el y me imagino eso

GoGo: ¿yo? Enamorada del bebé nerd… Pffff JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ

(2 horas después y sigue riendo)

J.J: y honey te gusta tadashi

Honey: por supuesto me encanta, lo AMODORO demasiado aunque me pelee con Sarah a cada rato por Tadashi

J.J: hiro hazme un favor tírate por un edificio de 10 pisos

Hiro: NO

Amy: si

(Amy lo arroja de un edificio de 30 plantas pero sale vivo)

J.J: pregunta a tooodos Excepto hiro por que el no me importa

Hiro: ¡oye!

J.J: Díganme a los cuantos años perdieron su inocencia yo a los 11 y eso es todo bye

Amy: wow, yo ahmmm….

(Hiro y ella nerviosos)

Hiro: ahmmm ejem…

Sarah: yo a los 16

María: ¡QUE! yo no

Emma: soy mucho menor que Amy y Sarah, tengo 10

Anna: a los 18

Kristoff: 23

Elsa: 22

Jack: 321

Norte: no me acuerdo

Tooth: no me acuerdo

Meme: (no me acuerdo pero hace mucho)

Bunny: hace mucho

Pitch: hace siglos

Hans: yo ahmmm

Emma: ¡Eres virgen!

Hans: NO

Todos: SI

Punzie: a los 19

Flynn: a los 23

Jamie: tengo 11 años aun no

Sophie: ¿de que hablan?

Emma: te lo explico

Todos: ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

GoGo: no

Fred: hace algunos años

Wasabi: a los 28

Tadashi: a los 19

Honey: 19

Cass: a los 30

Baymax: soy un robot

Olaf: ¿de que hablan?

Sven: no me acuerdo

Chimuelo: nunca

Hiccup: a los 19

Mérida: 15

Mike: no aun no

Sarah: anda Amy dinos

Amy: yo… ¡JA! Les vi la cara, jamás soy menor de edad

Hiro: yo… ahmmm

Amy: tú no la perdiste en mi fic YAOI, gracias por tu review

*La Chule. Videgaray*

*aparece en el set mágicamente *

Todos: WOW

La Chule: hola hola jeje como an estado tengo algunos retos que mas que nada van a ser para los villanos jejejejeje  
Quiero que a hans lo lastimen estilo los juegos del hambre

Hans: NOOO,

(lo torturan)

Hans: WUAAAA, WUAAAAAAA, Y RE WUAAAAAAAAAA

La Chule: Quiero que a Pich lo torturen con musica de justin biber jejejejeje

Pitch: NOOOOOOOOO

(lo torturan con Baby)

Pitch: NOOOOOOOOOOO

La Chule: Hiro ¿por que dejaste a Amy? Ella se veía muy feliz contigo

Hiro: seré sincero… no sé… de repente se me ocurrio

Mike; te matare te matare

Amy: NO, lo matare YO

La Chule: Elsa ¿ cuando nacen tus bebes ?

Elsa: dentro de varios meses

La Chule: Eso es todo  
Saludos

TODOS; saludos

Amy: gracias por tu review

*Trick Death*

(salen 3 personas 2 chicos y una chica)

Treat: (cabello negro alborotado piel muy palida ojeras ojos blancos con anillos negros camisa blanca con corbata roja chaleco y pantalon negros y converse negros ) wiii por fin me toca hacerlos sufrir... okno bueno  
jack: te reto a cantar can you feel my heart de bring me the horizon

Jack: oki

Jack: Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel, can you feel my heart?

(Can you feel my heart)

Can you help the hopeless?  
Well, I'm begging on my knees  
Can you save my busted soul?  
Will you wait for me?

I'm sorry brothers, so sorry lover  
Forgive me father, I love you mother  
Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel my heart?  
Can you feel my heart?  
(Can you feel my heart)

(Can you feel my heart)

I'm scared to get close and I hate being alone  
I long for that feeling to not feel at all  
The higher I get, the lower I'll sink  
I can't drown my demons, they know how to swim  
[X3]

(Can you feel my heart)

Can you hear the silence?  
Can you see the dark?  
Can you fix the broken?  
Can you feel, can you feel my heart?

Publico: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Treat: Todos hagan algo estilo happy tree friends

Amy: oki

(se vuelven happy tree friends pero Hans hará la escena XD)

(episodio en el que el reno es atrapado con el árbol)

Hans: (como el reno)

(talando, le cae el árbol en la pierna)

Hans/Reno: ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(trata de escapar)

Hans/Reno: (encuentra una cuchara) (se rompe la pierna durante toooda la tarde) (horas después) (se rompió la pierna equivoca) (se aflige) (se rompe la otra pierna)

(muchas horas después) (se la rompió)

(fin del episodio)

(N/A: jeje bueno perdón no me dejan ver eso solo vi ese episodio TTwTT)

Treat: pitch que haces si jeff the killer te dice GO TO SLEEP

Pitch: ve duermo

Sarah: tu no sabes quien es Jeff the Killer

Pitch: no

(Sarah se lo explica)

Pitch: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (Grita estilo Joey cuando rompió en cuadro de Liv)

Treat: hiccup: quieres uno? *le ofrece un cigarro* tranquilo son de dulce pero se fuman

Hiccup: claro

Amy: yo traigo los mios (los saca son de verdad)

María: deja eso de inmediato Amy Da Vinci

Todos: Da Vinci?

Amy: larga historia involucra a La Bruja Grimm (arroja los cigarrillos)

Trick: (gemela menor de treat cabello negro piel muy palida ojeras ojos negros con blanco vestida casi como su hermano solo que tiene falda negra y mallas blancas con negro)  
eh mi turno  
chimuelo: vuelvete humano por 3 capitulos

Chimuelo: ¿Cómo?

Emma: eh estado practicando como ser científica loca

(se lo lleva)

(vuelven y aparece Chimuelo con jeans negros camisa negra, ojos verdes, cabello despeinado, moreno)

Chicas: AY MI DIOS QUE GUAPO

Chicos: Oigan

Amy: oigan Baymax, Sven y Olaf. Emma llévatelos quiero que sean humanos

Emma: oki

(se los lleva)

(vuelven, Baymax es como Jack)

Chicas: que guapos

Chicos: oigan

Trick: hiccup canta mama de my chemical romance

Hiccup: si

Hiccup: Mama we all go to hell.  
Mama we all go to hell.  
I'm writing this letter and wishing you well.  
Mama we all go to hell.

Mama we're all gonna die.  
Mama we're all gonna die.  
Stop asking me questions, I hate to see you cry.  
Mama we're all gonna die.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah,  
We let the fire just fade us, yeah,  
You made us oh so famous  
We'll never let you go.  
And when you go don't return to me my love.

Mama we're all full of lies.  
Mama we're meant for the flies.  
And right now they're building a coffin your size.  
Mama we're all full of lies.

Well mother what the war did to my legs and to my tongue,  
You shoulda raised a baby girl  
I shoulda been a better son  
If you could counter the infection they can amputate it once  
You should've been  
I could've been a better son.

And when we go don't blame us, yeah,  
we let the fire just fade us yeah,  
you made us all so famous,  
we'll never let you go.

She said you'll pay, oh son of mine.  
For what you've done there  
You'll find a place for you  
and just you mind your manners when you go.

And when you go don't return to me my love,  
That's right.

Mama we all go to hell,  
Mama we all go to hell,  
It's really quite pleasant except for the smell,  
Mama we all go to hell.

Mama, Mama, Mama, ohhhh.  
Mama, Mama, Mama.

and just who would call me a sweet heart, and maybe then see you a son?

but the shit that I've done with this spark of a gun,  
You will cry us to rise up alive.

We're dead after all.  
Through fortune and fame/blame we fall.  
And if you can say that I'll show you the way  
And straight from the ashes you crawl.

We all carry on  
Like our brothers in arms [who run from…?]  
So raise your guns high for tomorrow we die  
And turn from the ashes you [run? probably not. help?]

Trick: hans que te mate fliqpy de htf y revivas solo porque soy piadosa

Hans: ok

(lo mata y revive)

Todos: AWWWWWWWWWW (desanimados)

Dante: (chico alto con cabello azul palido ojeras ojos violetas con gris vestido como treat solo sin corbata)  
bueno me toca  
Anna canta nemesis de arch enemy

Anna: ok

Anna: We walk this Earth  
With fire in our hands  
Eye for an eye  
We are Nemesis

We are with you  
Countless vicious souls  
Fight! - Fighting for freedom  
United we stand

We are legion  
Voice of anarchy  
This is revolution  
Creating new disorder

We are enemy  
Opponent of the system  
Crushing hypocrisy  
Slaying the philistine

One for all - All for one  
We are strong - We are one  
Nemesis

A malicious fever burns  
In our hearts, In our veins  
Your blood, My blood  
All blood runs the same

Dante: hiccup y chimuelo canten magnet de vocaloid

CHI/HICC: oki

Chimuelo]  
Basta con mirarte para que empieze a arder mi corazón  
Para que tu fuego me llene el cuerpo de pura pasión.  
Sin notarlo un día cuan mariposa me posé en tu flor  
Pobre e ingenua niña caí rendida a tu favor.

[Hiccup]  
Se me escapa de las manos tanta miel  
Roba de mis labios la tentación.  
Dulcemente rozaremos piel con piel  
No olvidarás, nuestro fogoso amor.

[Chimuelo]  
Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré  
Ahogada en tu calidez.

[Hiccup]  
Sin temor deséame más y más que te complaceré  
Si en verdad me amas toca mi cuerpo y obsesiónate.  
Sueño con locura tenerte entre mis blancas sábanas  
Y que jures serme fiel, mi almendra virginal.

[Chimuelo]  
Si perdemos nuestras almas al final  
Unidas, un día se encontrarán.  
Nuestro hechizo sin dudar perdurará  
Somos tu y yo, que importa lo demás.

[Hiccup]  
Por tanto tiempo te soñé  
Y ahora que al fin te encontré  
No te abandonaré, no lo quiero hacer  
Sabes que ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor.

[~Instrumental~]

[Chimuelo]  
Me sentí nervioso aquél amanecer  
Y lloré, porque no te ví volver.  
Me dijiste que todo marchaba bien  
Para ocultar, que sufrías tambien.

[Hiccup]  
Hazme de una vez sentir  
Que está pasión no tendrá fin  
Y que no fue un error, hacerte el amor  
Por favor déjame besar tu ser  
El mundo que otros no ven  
Solo intoxícame, que feliz seré

Tal como un imán atráeme  
Que muero por verte otra vez  
Perderme en tu querer, y en tu calidez  
No me dejes, entiende de una vez  
Esto no fue casualidad  
Eres mi realidad, mi única verdad  
No renuncies a nuestro amor.

Publico: AHHHHH

Treat: NO QUE NO TE GUSTABA EL YAOI MALDITO A.L.E.X.A.N.D.R.I.A (por sus ojos)

Dante: dejame en paz T.R.A.T.O

Amy: hermosa canción, creo que la pondré en Déjame estar más cerca, una nueva oportunidad

Hiro/Tadashi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Trick: ultimos retos por hoy que jack y hiccup canten con dante such horrible things

Jack/Hiccup: vale tía

Jack: Sit Back Now  
Let Me Tell You A Tale  
Where Justice Does Not Prevail

Hiccup: About An Ill-Fated Life  
So Very Full Of Strife  
Where Two Wrongs Do Not Make A Right

So

Dante: When I Was Born  
I Did Surely Scorn  
My Proud Parent's Name  
Then Their Lives Went Down The Drain  
Drove Them Insane  
Jack: My Birth Was A Curse  
I Bit The Nurse  
Oh, But I Love The Worst  
I Deserve To Be Slowly Submersed  
Dried Out Then Laid In A Hearse

Hiccup: When I Was Two  
I Poured Super Glue  
Into My Fathers Hair  
As He Sat Unaware  
In His Arm Chair  
Much To His Dismay  
Had To Cut It All Away  
Oh, But It Felt Great  
I Deserve To Be Cut And Filleted  
Then Tossed About In Disarray  
Until The Pieces Melt Away

Dante: I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

Jack: When I Was Four  
I'd Wait By The Door  
With A Knife In My Hand  
And A Most Devious Plan  
It Would Be Quite Grand  
As The Mail Fell Through The Slot  
The Sharp Edge He Got  
Oh, But I Love The Thought  
I Deserve To Be Tied In A Knot  
Broken Bones And Blood Clots

Hiccup: When I Was Six  
I Used To Trick  
The Next Door Neighbors Son  
In The Woods We Would Run  
Time For Fun  
Hide N Seek Has A Cost  
He Would Be Forever Lost  
Dante: Oh, But I Love To Scoff  
I Deserve To Have My Head Lopped Off  
Hidden And Covered In Moss  
Until This Memory's Forgot

Jack: I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

Hiccup: When I Was Eight  
I Used To Hate  
The Color Of My House  
So As Quiet As A Mouse  
I Burned It Down  
To The Ground  
When No One Was Around  
Oh, But I Love The Sound  
I Deserve To Be Quickly Put Down  
Rotting Six-Feet Underground

los 3: When I Was Ten  
I Used To Pretend  
To Drown In The Sea  
Find More lyrics at .com  
Till They'd Come To Rescue Me  
Then Preceed  
To Laugh In Their Face  
Such A Disgrace  
Oh, But I Love The Taste  
I Deserve To Have My Brains Displaced  
All Over The Fireplace  
Until This Life Has Been Erased

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
*Not Quite What He Seems*  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Twelve  
I Used To Delve  
Into Evil Schemes  
Just To Elicit Screams  
Boost My Self Esteem  
Pushed My Sister Down A Well  
She Just Fell  
Oh, But I Love To Dwell  
I Deserve To Roast Deep Down In Hell  
Where No One Can Hear Me Yell

When I Was Fourteen  
Nothing Much Happened

Well  
There Was That One Time

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems  
Not Quite What He Seems  
Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
It's Exactly What It Seems

When I Was Sixteen  
Life Was Frightening  
My Brother Was Quite Dull  
So With Laughter In My Skull  
Pushed Him In A Hole  
Then Buried Him Alive  
He Barely Survived  
Oh, But I Love The Cries  
I Deserve To Be Battered And Fried  
In An Electric Chair That's Set On High

Now That I'm Eighteen  
I Still Hate Things  
From This Padded Cell I Call My Home  
No Friends, No Phone  
No Life To Call My Own

Here I Will Lie  
Until The Very Day I Die  
Until My Blood Begins To Dry  
And I Return To The Darkness From Whence I Came

So

I Am Not A Bad Man  
Even Though I Do Bad Things  
Very Bad Things  
Such Horrible Things  
But It's Not Quite What It Seems

Not Quite What I Seem  
Ah, Hell  
I'm Exactly What I Seem

Publico: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Y elsa anna merida y rapunzel canten convice me de descartes a Kant

E/M/R/AN: vale tía

(Errores técnicos)

Amy: Siiii yo creo que no, no la encontré lo siento

Publico: *desanimados* Awww

Los 3: bye nos gustan todas tus historias amy

Amy: jeje gracias chavales

Sarah: ¿seguirás con tu acento español?

Amy: la culpa no es mía es de Carmen Elisa Frozen por llevarme a esa clase de español

Sarah: debo de hablar con mi siniestra gemela

Amy: tú eres la siniestra

Sarah: claro, se me había olvidado

*AlesiLeon1009*

Hola Wow Amy regresaste y mato a Hiro D: Sabia que Tadashi era mejor pero ñaaaaaaaa

Amy: me deje llevar por el físico

Hiro: ¡OYE!

Alesi: Bueno quiero ver si puedo participar:

Amy: lo pensare

Alesi: 3 Bueno mis retos

Anna y Hans: Holu bueno estoy escribiendo un fic de ustedes 2 y en un capitulo habra CHAN CHAN CHAN LEMMON w xD

Hans/Anna: ¿Qué?

Hans: esto me huele a que Amy está involucrada

Amy: quizá

Alesi: Lo siento maten a Bruno -sale corriendo gaymente-

Todos: *preparan trinches y antorchas*

Bruno: Si... OYE ESPERA QUE ALESI VUELVE D:  
Bueno lo siento ando corta de tiempo xD

Amy: jeje no hay problema mana, gracias por tu review

Emma: ¡y este fue el capítulo de la semana!

Amy: y como primer invitado especial tenemos ah…. ¡Jack Cat!

(Entra al set un gato blanco peludo, de ojos azules)

Sarah: ¿enserio será Jack Cat? Mejor a Hiccup Cat o Tadashi Cat

(Amy tiene 4 gatos, Tadashi Cat, Jack Cat, Hiccup Cat y Tony)

Amy: no menciones a ese gato… ¡murió! Jeje es broma no será mi gato mascota será… ¡Abigail Callaghan!

Abigail: *entra* hola

Amy: ¡y este fue el capítulo si te gusto comenta y agrega a favoritos!

ATT: Amy


	3. ¡AVISO IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEELO!

**_¡AVISO IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEELO!_**

* * *

hola a todos, como se dieron cuenta esto no es capitulo es una aviso e importantes, por algunos motivos no podre seguir con ninguna de mis historias por el momento... no tengo internet (escribo esto en mi laptop) y me resulta muy difícil escribir en ella es muy pequeña TTuTT, en fin cuando tenga de regreso internet en mi PC de escritorio empezare a actualizar de nuevo... espero que entiendan gracias por haberle dado otra oportunidad a este fic. gracias a todos por comentar, no la borrare NO... jeje gracias a todos

ATT: Amy-Chan Hatsune de Hamada

PD para gelmy: si no te gusto para que putas lo leíste? si no te gusta lo que escribo no leas ninguna de mis historias no quiero arenosos por aquí gracias...


	4. AVISO2

**_AVISO2_**

* * *

jeje hola de nuevo... como verán eh estado teniendo problemas de equipo (otra vez) asi que no se cuando podre actualizar de nuevo este fanfic eh estado muy ocupada con mi escuela, familia, etc. y necesito un tiempo más para actualizarlo de nuevo... no se cuando podre de nuevo... en fin lo siento con toda mi alma oscura y congelada si quieren matarme les dejo abajo muñecas tutú de mi persona, y por si acaso unas de Sarah, Emma y Hiro nunca se sabe (?) okno... ah! se me olvidaba si vuelvo a actualizar (quiera dios) quisiera que si dejan reviews con retos de canciones me dejaran la letra de dicha canción si no es mucha molestia, ok esto fue el aviso #2 y nos vemos algún dia por aquí bye

ATT: AmyTheNightScythe256

#BESOSDELMASHAYÁ

#BESOOSCUROS

#BESOSCONGELADOSYUNASONRISADEHIELO


	5. No me maten! please

Capitulo 3

"Lo siento"

* * *

_**(están todos reunidos en un set de grabación sentados en sillas)**_

_**Amy: hola, bienvenidos a alcohólicos anónimos**_

_**Noryokko: torpe no estamos ahí**_

_**Amy: era broma... bueno... ahmmm este lamentablemente no es capítulo...**_

_**Sarah: es un aviso disfrazado de capitulo**_

_**Hiro: por que?!**_

_**Tadashi: deja que sigan**_

_**Hiro: ok**_

_**Amy: me pase a leer las reglas de publicación en Fanfiction y resulta que... no puedo escribir un fanfic como este... ya que con todos los personajes reunidos, se convierte en un Fanfic interactivo lo cual creo que no se puede aquí; no puedo poner letras de canciones por que no me pertenecen, lastimosamente, y ya me reportaron**_

_**Sarah: quien fue?!**_

_**Amy: tu hermana**_

_**Sarah: te dije que Elisa era mi gemela malvada**_

_**Amy: ella me hizo leer las reglas y me dijo que no podía hacer esto, así que, lamentablemente me voy para siempre...**_

_**todos: ¡QUE!**_

_**Amy: ok no me voy de Fanfiction... solo de este fic, ya no volveré a escribir algo como esto, lo siento... además no puedo actualizarlos todos al mismo tiempo, espero que no me odien y me comprendan...**_

_**Noryokko: te voy a matar por esto!**_

_**personajes: ¡Si! te vamos a matar**_

_**Amy: no pueden ¿Quién les pagaría?**_

_**personajes: ahmmm, si es una buena pregunta**_

_**Emma: snif, snif... me quede sin empleo**_

_**Amy: no tu sigues siendo mi esclava...**_

_**Emma: ¬¬# Ok**_

_**Amy: no se olviden que los quiero,**_

_**Hiro: incluso a mi?**_

_**Amy: ya sabes q a ti te amo**_

_**Hiro: *hace el baile feliz* YUPI!**_

_**Tadashi: y a mi?**_

_**Amy: tu eres el amor de mi vida! ejemmm, digo... lo siento pero no me queda de otra que dejar este... lo siento mucho no me odien.**_

_**Jack: gracias a todos por seguir este fanfic en sus 3 temporadas**_

_**Elsa: los queremos mucho! y miren**_

_**(entra Gerda con dos niños en brazos)**_

_**Elsa: estos son nuestro hijos (los coge en brazos) Jackie Allen y Elisa Luna son un niño y una niña (dos bebés peliblancos hermosos, ojos azules y piel palida)**_

_**todos: *bailando***_

_**Emma: soy tía!**_

_**Amy: jeje, seeeh~**_

_**Sarah: que lastima yo quería seguir con esto**_

_**Amy: ya no podre, espero que entiendan los amodoro, nos vemos luego en algún lugar del universo de Fanfiction.**_

_**ATT: Amy**_


End file.
